It Started With Blue Eyes
by heidipoo
Summary: It started with a complicated beginning until Eli came in. He saved Clare, and showed her a new way of life; a loving way.
1. How It Started

**A/N New story! I've been writing this story ever since Eclare started dating and it's still not done so yeah, this will be a long one. Please review, if I get 6 reviews I will post the next chapter. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

I was walking outside of Degrassi Community School with my bestfriend Alli. We had just finished a long day of classes.

Alli had tanned skin and long black hair with big brown eyes. We have been best friends since grade four.

"Nobody even noticed my eye surgery!" I was complaining to her.

"Clare, it's okay." Alli assured me.

"Maybe I'll just go back to my old self." I said pulling out my old glasses.

"No! Give me those!" Alli yelled and tried to snatch my glasses from me. She made me drop them and shortly after we heard a huge _crunch_.

"My glasses!" I cried.

Someone then got out of the car that ran over my glasses. Did I say car? I meant _hearse_.

"I think they're dead." The mysterious hearse boy said to me with a slight smirk on his face, then handed me my mangled pair of glasses.

"It's okay, I got laser surgery." I said glancing up into his forest green eyes.

The boy stared at me for a moment, "You have pretty eyes." He said boldly.

"Um, thanks." I said blushing slightly. He stood there for a moment and I studied him. He wore all black, and had black hair. His forest green eyes were electric. "So, see you around?" I asked hesitantly.

"Guess you will." He said smirking, then sat in his hearse and drove away blasting punk music. I smiled and bit my lip.

"I know that look!" Alli interrupted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I joked and tried to hide my smile.

The next day at school in English with , I saw the boy again, he must be new. Our teacher assigned us english partners and lucky me, I got the mysterious boy. We had to sit next to eachother and I blushed the whole time. Okay so I kind of had a small crush on him. I didn't even know his name!

"So what'll it be Blue Eyes?" He asked me.

"My name is Clare Edwards. What's yours?" I asked blushing when he called me Blue Eyes.

"I'm Elijah Goldswothy, but I prefer Eli." Eli said with a smirk on his face. Oh that smirk! We sat there in English class talking and getting to know eachother. I was a little upset when the bell rang because truth be told I felt safe with Eli.

When school was over I walked home. I got halfway down the street when a familar hearse pulled up beside me.

"Need a ride Blue Eyes?" Eli rolled down his window and asked.

"Umm... It's better if you didn't." I said. If my dad ever saw me in a car with a boy I 'd be dead, literally.

"Why not? Something wrong Clare?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand. Family complications." I said, if Eli ever knew what happened at home he'd probably think I was discusting and leave me, just like everyone else.

"Just get in Clare." Eli said. I hesitated then got in. I blushed as Eli looked over at me and smirked. I put my hands in my lap as Eli started to drive away. He looked down at my hands. "What's that?" He asked pointing to my purity ring.

"It's a purity ring."

"Oh, what does it say?" Eli asked.

"True love waits." I answered. Eli smirked. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. I blushed. We were almost at my house. I looked in the God my dad wasn't home.

"Thanks for the ride." I said and got out.

"Any time Blue Eyes." Eli said and I smiled.

"Bye." I said and started to walk to the front door

"Clare?" Eli asked.

"Hmm?" I answered and turned around.

"Would you want to do something tomorrow? With me?" Eli asked. I though about it for a moment. What would dad say? This probably wouldn't approve to him.

"I'm sorry but I can't." I said frowning.

"Oh, Miss Saint Clare can't go out with boys?" Eli teased

"Maybe some other time." I said.

"Okay, bye Clare." Eli said and drove off. I walked inside and to my room. I sat down on my bed and did the most girlish scream ever. Eli likes me! He asked me out! I looked in my big vanity mirror. I didn't even look like my normal self. My eyes were too bright, my cheeks flushed with bits of red splotches. I sighed. All of a sudden I heard a car pull in he driveway. Oh no! Dad was home.

"Clare Diane Edwards! Get your ass downstairs!" Dad yelled. I gulped and walked carefully downstairs.

"Yes daddy?" I asked. You could smell the liquor in the air. He grabbed me and slammed me up against the family room wall. It hurt so bad, and I couldn't breathe. I spit in my dad's face, then suddenly he brought his hand hard across the left side of my face. I whimpered then tears escaped my eyes.

"Now get your curly headed ass upstairs! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!" He screamed. I ran upstairs an locked my door. The tears wouldn't stop coming. I looked in my mirror again, there was already a faint purple shadow forming on my cheek. My auburn curls were tangled, and my baby blue eyes were too dull. How could I have just been so happy then so sad in less than five minutes? I hated my dad. He didn't give two shits about me. My dad abuses me. He has been ever since my mom left his sorry ass. I don't know what I'd do if anyone found out. They'd all call me a freak and turn me away.

I laid on my bed sobbing quietly. I cried myself to sleep that night.

In the morning I was looking forward to going to school just because I wanted to see Eli. I got up and brushed my curls and put on blue jeans, a light pink shirt with ruffles, and ballet flats to match. I didn't wear any make-up because I liked to go natural. I went outside and then started walking to school.

A familar hearse then pulled up beside me again. Eli rolled down the window.

"Want a ride?" He asked. I nodded and got in the passenger side. Eli was staring at me intently. "What happened to your cheek?"

Crap. The bruise.

"Nothing." I mumbled, trying to play it off.

"Okay." Eli said shrugging it off and started to drive away. I hurried and wiped my eyes so my tears wouldn't fall. "You okay Blue Eyes?" Eli asked, I nodded. "Clare, you know you can trust me right?" He said placing a gentle hand on mine.

Oh my God he must like me!

"Eli, I changed my mind." I said.

"About what?" He asked knitting his eyebrows together.

"Yesterday, when you asked me out and I said no, well I changed my mind." I said. Eli smirked.

"So Saint Clare can go out with boys."

"I guess so," I said and bit my lip.

Finally we were at school.

"Umm, am I allowed to walk you to your locker?" Eli asked, I nodded.

"Thanks Blue Eyes." Eli said. I blushed, then Eli walked me to my locker. When we got to my locker, Eli smirked and said, "See you in English." I smiled, Alli ran up to me.

"Okay, who's the dude?" Alli asked.

"Umm... His name is Eli." I said.

"OOH! You like him." Alli said.

"Yes and I'm going out with him today." I said. Alli squealed.

"Details." She said and walked away. I smiled to myself, Eli really did like me.

The day went by pretty fast. At lunch, I sat by Eli. We got to know eachother pretty good. His favorite color was blue because of my eyes, he listened to punk music, and his hearse was called Morty.

Soon the day was over and Eli took me to The Dot to get coffee.

"What do you want Blue Eyes? Eli asked and I blushed.

"Umm... I guess I'll have some Ice-tea." I said.

Eli ordered my Ice-tea and he got a vanilla milkshake.

After that, Eli drove me home.

"Can I come in?" Eli asked me.

"It's probably best if you didn't." I said and bit my lip.

All of a sudden, my dad came out of the house with a beer bottle in his hands. You could tell he was drunk by the way he was stumbling all over.

"Oh God." I mumbled.

"Who's that?" Eli asked.

"My dad!" I said.

I got out of the hearse slowly and shut the door. Eli didnt leave yet.

"Clare, get your ass up here!" Dad yelled.

I walked up and my dad slapped me on the backed of my head. I hope Eli didnt see that. I was crying silently. Dad walked into this house and I fell to the ground sobbing.

Eli got out of his hearse and ran over to me.

"You okay Blue Eyes?" Eli asked frantically. I nodded.

"Did your dad give you that bruise on your cheek too?" He asked.

I nodded again.

"Clare, I'm so sorry." Eli said and gave me a hug. I nuzzed into him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Eli said. He gave me his cellphone number and I gave him mine, then he left.

I hurried and ran up to my room and locked the door. I put Eli's number in my phone and I smiled. He didnt turn me away. I was so happy I could almost cry.


	2. It's Tricky

A/N Okay here's chapter two. I couldn't wait ha ha. Enjoy :) Please review and I'll be your best friend c:

When I got up the next morning, I hurridly got ready for school. I put on some jean shorts with a light purple long sleeve shirt. I then put on some black converse sneakers. I brushed my hair out and put on some eye liner and mascara.

All of a sudden my phone vibrated, I looked at the caller I.D. and my heart leaped. It was Eli.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Blue Eyes." Eli said with a smile in his voice.

"Um, what do you want?" I asked him and blushed.

"You need a ride?"

"That would be nice." I replied and chewed on my bottom lip.

"I'll be there in five. 'Kay?" Eli said and I heard his car start up.

"See you in five." I said and hung up.

I grabbed my bag and hurried downstairs. Good thing my dad wasn't up yet. I ran outside and Eli was already waiting for me.

"Morning!" Eli yelled jokingly when I got in Morty.

"Morning!" I yelled back and laughed.

"You're okay this morning?" Eli asked hesitantly, afraid to push to far.

"Yeah, it's kind of the norm for me." I said referring to the abuse.

"What about your mom?"

"She left a long time ago and took my older sister Darcy with her." I explained to Eli the best I could without tearing up.

"That's too awful Clare." Eli whispered. I nodded in agreement. "At least you have me!" Eli joked again, then grinned. I smiled back at him.

Finally we were at school. Eli walked me to my locker again. I had a feeling that this would become a regular thing now. Eli made me extremely happy. We sat by eachother at lunch, then at the end of the day he drove me to the park and we hung out. We sat at a picnic table and talked. It seemed like time passed too quickly.

"Are you ready to leave Blue Eyes?" Eli asked.

"No Eli, please don't make me go back so early." I said pleading.

"Alright Clare, we'll stay for just a little bit longer." He said in a gentle voice compromising with me. I didn't want to face the wrath of dad just yet. He pulled me into a hug and I snuggled into his chest. "Do I make you nervous?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little. Do I make you nervous." I asked curiously.

"No." He smirked.

"Um. You know you're the first boy I've ever felt close to?" I said going out on a limb, and putting my heart on my sleeve for once.

"And you're the first girl I've felt close to." He said as I felt his breath on my face. I smiled and bit my lip.

"Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Eli whispered.

"Yes." I said in a trance as his green eyes bored into mine.

"Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" Eli said as his face inched closer to mine every second, waiting for my okay.

"Yes." I whispered. Our lips then pressed together. The kiss was short and chaste, but it was enough to make goose bumps rise on my arms and make me shiver. Eli's lips were so warm and gentle, he was a great kisser. My face must've been cherry red. He then pulled away with that crooked smile on his face.

"I really have to take you home now." He whispered not wanting to ruin the blissful moment we had just created.

"Okay." I mumbled. Eli drove me home in comfortable silence holding my hand the whole way. When we arrived he helped me out of the hearse.

"So, since tomorrow is Saturday, you want to do something? We could get breakfast." Eli suggested.

"I would like that a lot." I said and smiled.

"Goodnight my Clare." Eli said. He then watched me walk into my house and drove away once I was inside. I walked into the family room and spotted my dad passed out on the couch. I quietly tried to walk upstairs but when I stepped on the first step it squeaked.

"Is that you Clare?" My dad said. I flinched at the sound of his rough, cracked voice. The room smelled of whiskey.

"Yes daddy." I said feeling disgusted. I slowly tried to walk up the stairs more as my dad made his way over to me.

"Where have you been?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I was trembling and I desperately wanted to get upstairs. I didn't answer him and hurried and bolted up the stairs. My dad grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled me down the stairs. By then I was crying. I was lying on the ground holding my stomach as my dad kicked me continuously. My arms hurt and I was suddenly very tired.

Finally my dad got tired of this, he pulled me up and slapped me.

"Now get." He sneered at me. "Little bitch wants to stay out all night. You're a slut, just like your mom."

The tears were coming steadily now and I ran upstairs as fast as my legs would carry me. I sat on my bed and kept crying. I had bruises all over my arms, a purple shawdow across my face, and my stomach was red and purple. I walked into my bathroom and opened up my bathroom cabinet. I pulled out a pair of new scissors and a clean towel. I lifted up my shirt and slowly drug the scissors across my flat stomach. Blood started to ooze out, I grabbed the towel and placed it over the cut. I changed into pajamas and cried myself to sleep once again.

In the morning when I woke up my dad was gone, thank God. Then I remembered I was going to have breakfast with Eli today! My heart jumped. I got into the shower, I had purple spots everywhere and it was too warm to wear long sleeves. What would Eli say?

After I finished my shower I put on some denim shorts with black converse then slipped on a blue tank top with matching arm warmers. My phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Moring Saint Clare. Ready for breakfast?" He asked. It felt so great to hear his voice.

"Yup! All set." I said excited.

"Okay I'll see you in a bit." Eli said and hung up. I then brushed my hair and put on little make-up. I went outside and Eli was there. I walked to his hearse and got in. Eli was wearing a short sleeve dark red v-neck with black skinny jeans and converse. He looked at me and frowned.

"What?" I asked confused. Eli then ever so gently ghosted his fingers across my bruised cheek. I blushed ten shades of red.

"Your dad hit you again." He stated. I gently took off my arm warmers and showed him all the bruises. Eli grabbed my arm and traced his finger around every bruise. "Clare, you need to tell someone about this." He said sincerely.

"No! I don't want to leave. They'll take me away!"

"We'll figure something out, you can't keep going through this. You don't deserve this." Eli said then started to drive away.

"Where are we going?" I asked honestly curious.

"To my house. My mom is cooking breakfast." He said simply. I nodded and the rest of the car ride was comfortable silence. When we finally arrived I put my arm warmers back on and Eli helped me out of the hearse.

"Are they going to like me?" I asked.

"What's not to like Clare?" Eli said and smiled. I blushed as we walked through the door. We were greeted by Eli's parents.

"Hi! I'm CeCe, and that's Bullfrog." CeCe said and smiled.

"I'm Clare." I said a bit shy.

"Well come over here!" CeCe yelled as she pulled me into a loving, yet forceful, hug.

"Come sit down Clarabelle!" Bullfrog said as he pulled a chair out for me. Eli grabbed my hand and we sat beside eachother. I looked over and he gave me a reassuring smile.

We ate breakfast and I learned a lot about Eli's family. After breakfast Eli showed me the house. He showed me the bathroom, the empty room in the hallway, and finally his room across from the empty room.

Eli's room was painted in dark colors and he had a queen size bed with black sheets, and a comforter to match. He had big black nightstands on either side of the bed, and he also had a desk with an office chair. Eli went to sit on the edge of his bed and I stood in the doorway and looked around.

"Something wrong Clare?" He asked. I blushed realizing I had zoned out. Eli patted the spot next to him on the bed and I went to sit down beside him. Eli then pulled off my arm warmers and began to place tiny butterfly kisses on each bruise. His lips were so soft, it felt like an electric shock was being sent through my body each time his lips touched my skin. "Is this okay?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded. "Oh Miss Saint Clare likes it huh?" Eli teased. I laughed at him.

He kept kissing my arms, my cheeks, then our lips brushed against eachother.

How did a girl like me end up with a guy like Eli? I think I loved him, but we'd only known eachother for a short time. I'd have to wait and see if he loved me first.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You could take me home. My dad isn't there." I said.

"Alright, let's go." He said then we walked out to Morty and drove to my house in comfortable bliss. When we got there I got out and Eli turned the hearse off. "Can I come in?"

"Um, yeah." I said. He then got out, grabbed my hand and we walked into my house together.


	3. Boy in the House

A/N: Hello Readers, this is AngelZ Of DarKness. This amazing author Heidipoo is not able to type these chapters so she has entrusted my to type them for her so if you see any grammar issues what not, it's my fault. Also, check out my stories! Thanks reviewers .queen and CubicleOfThoughts !

I unlocked my front door and walked in with Eli close behind.

"Do you want a soda?" I asked.

"No thanks Blue Eyes." Eli said and grabbed my hand.

"Um, we can watch TV in my room?" I suggested.

"Okay Clare." Eli said. So we walked upstairs to my room. My room was painted a light purple with white fuzzy carpet. I had a queen size bed with two nightstands. My dresser was white with golden handles, and had a big mirror with pictures of mom, Darcy, me and Alli. I also had a stand with a TV on it, and a desk. Then I had my own small bathroom.

"You can sit down." I said. Eli went to sit on my desk. I closed my door and locked it. Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Incase dad comes home." I said. Eli nodded.

"So Blue Eyes, I want to know more about you." Eli said.

"Okay, like what?" I asked as I went to sit by him on the desk.

"Why do you like me so much?" Eli asked with that smirk.

"Well, your sweet, caring, funny and I think your kinda cute." I said and blushed.

"I'm kind of cute! Well well Saint Clare." Eli teased.

"Um, why do you like me?" I asked.

"Well my little minx, for one, you're beautiful, you're so cute when you're nervous, you're sweet, smart and shy. The list goes on." Eli said.

I smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Thanks Elijah." I said. Eli smirked at me.

"No problem my Clare." He said. I blushed.

All of a sudden I heard my front door open and close. Eli and I were now sitting on the bed.

"Clare!" My dad yelled, oh crap. If my dad saw Eli in my house I would get killed. Then there was hard knocking on my bedroom door.

"Clare! I know your ass is in there!" My dad yelled, I began sobbing quietly and Eli pulled me into his lap and put my head to his chest. Eli was holding hand against my ear and shushing me. We sat like that for an hour until the banging finally stopped.

"Were leaving Clare, get some clothes, you can't stay here." Eli said. I grabbed a bag, put clothes, underwear and my hairbrush in it. Eli climbed out of my window, then helped me down.

"Where will I stay?" I asked and blushed.

"Well at my house of course, you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Eli said.

"Oh Eli you don't-" I started.

"Clare, its my job to protect you. Its all about you Blue Eyes." Eli said and I blushed.

We got to Eli's hearse and drove to his house.

When we got to his house, his parents weren't home but they left a note saying they'd be back in the morning.

I put my stuff in Eli's room and sat down on his bed.

"You need anything Clare?" Eli asked.

"Umm yeah, am I allowed to use your shower?" I asked and bit my lip.

"Go ahead my minx." Eli said and I took my clothes and went to the bathroom. I got in the shower and started washing myself. I stayed in the shower for almost an hour then got out.

When I got out I put on some pink pajama pants and a black tank top. I walked downstairs to find Eli cooking. I walked up behind him and snaked my arms around his waist.

"Hey Clare." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Cooking, I thought you'd be hungry." Eli said.

"I didn't know you could cook." I said.

"Its one of my many talents." Eli said and I laughed. Eli cooked and we both ate. After we ate, it was time for bed. Eli walked me upstairs and I sat on his bed.

"Well goodnight Clare." Eli said and leaned down to peck me on the lips. When he did, I put my arms around his neck and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth for me and we battled with our tongues. We did that until we had to catch our breath.

"Thanks Eli, for everything." I said.

"I'd do anything for you Blue Eyes." Eli said and I smiled.

"Goodnight." I said as Eli walked out. He left the door open and turned the light off. I crawled into the bed and got underneath the blanket. You could tell Eli slept on the left side because you could smell his, woodsy masculine scent.

I smiled as I too laid on the left side breathing him in, I loved his scent.

I tried to sleep but it seemed impossible.

I got out of the bed quietly and made my way downstairs. I knew it was just Eli and I in the house. I made it to the living room and saw Eli laying down on the couch. He wasn't asleep, he was just laying there with his eyes closed.

"E-Eli?" I stuttered. He turned and looked at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked, I blushed.

"I cant sleep." I said. Eli sat up and scooted over.

"Room for one more, Blue Eyes." Eli said and patted a seat next to him. I walked over beside him and sat down. Eli smiled at me. I leaned my head on Eli's shoulder and we watched TV. Soon I fell asleep.

In the morning when I woke up I was in Eli's bed. I don't remember coming up here. I stretched my arms and yawned. I sighed and sat up. "Eli!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps on the stairs, Eli ran upstairs wearing pajama pants and nothing else. I blushed.

"What Clare?" Eli asked frantically.

I smiled at him. "How did I get up here, in your bed?" I asked.

"Well you fell asleep downstairs and I carried you up here." Eli said and blushed.

"Thank you," I said and got out of bed. I walked over to Eli and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss. Eli wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up.

"So, what do you want for breakfast my little minx?" Eli asked as he carried me downstairs.

"Actually, I wasn't hungry. I kinda wanted to get out of here before your parents came back." I said and blushed.

"Okay, go get dressed." Eli said and I walked back upstairs. Eli followed close behind. I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. I changed into a blue Paramore shirt and some skinny jeans, then put on my converse. I also brushed my hair.

When I walked out, Eli was wearing a gray V-neck shirt and black skinny jeans with gray converse.

I blushed.

"Lets go Blue Eyes." Eli said and drove me home.

Eli dropped me off and then left. I walked inside only to find my dad waiting for me.

"I missed you Clare." My dad said. I flinched at his words. He was also drunk, I could smell the whisky on his breath. He pushed me against the wall and grabbed my face.

"Don't scream." Dad said and I whimpered. My dad then yanked down my pants and to put it simple, he raped me. I let the tears run down my face. All I could think of was Eli, what would he say?

When my dad was finished, I ran upstairs and got in the shower. I put the water on high and got in with my clothes and my shoes on. I felt so dirty. I cried then peeled of my wet clothes. I washed away the blood that was in between my legs and then looked down. My thighs were bruised in big spots of dark purple. I cried even harder.

I got out of the shower, got dressed and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed Eli's number.

"Hello?" He answered. I immediately started crying.

"E-Eli, its Clare. Can you come get me?" I asked.

"I'm on my way. What's wrong Clare?" Eli asked frantically.

"Just come and get me!" I begged.

"Okay baby, calm down!" Eli said and hung up.

I got a big red duffel bag and threw every item of clothing I had in it. I then got my make-up' pictures, and all my other important stuff and shoved that in there too. Soon Eli was here and I jumped out of my window and walked to his hearse. I got in and Eli looked at me. He looked scared, he immediately drove away.

"Clare? Is everything okay?" Eli asked. I shook my head no and silent tears started to crawl down my face. "Then what's wrong?"

"Ill tell you when we get to your house." I whispered. A couple minutes later we were at Eli's house. Eli grabbed my duffel bag and held my hand as we walked into his house. CeCe and Bullfrog were sitting on the couch.

"Mom, Clare's here, were going upstairs." Eli said as we went upstairs, CeCe didn't say anything. We were in Eli's room now and he locked the door. We sat on the bed.

"Okay Clare! Tell me now." Eli said and grabbed my hands. I swallowed, my heart was thumping.

"My dad...raped me." I whispered. I looked up at Eli. His fist were balled so tight, his knuckles were white.

"He what!" Eli yelled.

"Shh! Not so loud!" I whispered and started crying.

"Are you sure he r-raped you Clare?" Eli asked.

I pulled down my sweat pants I had on and showed him the bruising on my thighs. He was fuming now. I pulled my pants back up and began to cry. Eli pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"No, not going to happen anymore." Eli said and he pulled me downstairs. CeCe and Bullfrog were still on the couch.

"Mom. Dad." Eli said.

"Eli, don't." I whispered. Tears streamed down my face again and CeCe and Bullfrog looked at us.

"Mom, Dad, Clare's dad raped her." Eli said.

"What!" CeCe yelled. I began sobbing more.

"Yeah, he did. She's not going back. She's going to stay here with me so I can protect her." Eli said, his voice hard and stern.

"Eli, are you sure?" CeCe asked.

"Yes mom, I love her." Eli said. I was in shock, he loved me?

"Okay, she can stay but she has to stay in the empty room and no sharing beds." CeCe said and I smiled.

"Welcome to the family Clare," Bullfrog said.

"Thank you guys so much!" I said and gave CeCe and Bullfrog a hug. Then gave Eli a chaste kiss,

Now all we had to do was move in my stuff and fix my room.

A/N: Please review, Heidi loves getting them. If you do, more chapters will come. Ill give you a cyber cookie!

Another Author's Note: Hey guys Heidi here... Please review and I'll be your best friend. Thank my bestie AngelZ of DarKness 'cause without her this story wouldn't be on here c: !


	4. A New Home

A/N Hey readers! It's Heidi here! Please review and sorry for any mistakes. Thank you reviewers .queen AngelZ of DarKness (my friend who is willing to type this when I cant) and CubicleOfThoughts. Getting reviews makes my day! Enjoy c;

I had been living with Eli for almost a week now. We were going to school and my room was completely fixed. CeCe and Bullfrog had came with me to get the rest of my things.

My room was painted dark blue and I had a white carpet. My bed had light purple sheets and a dark purple comforter. I had pictures of Eli and I all over my room. It felt homey.

I had my door closed and I was laying on my bed typing an english paper when suddenly, I had a knock on my door.  
"Come in!" I yelled. Eli walked in and I smiled.

"Dinner is ready Blue Eyes." Eli said. I then closed my laptop and got out of bed. I was wearing pink fuzzy pajama pants and one of my old shirts.  
We walked downstairs to the dining room and sat down then waited for CeCe and Bullfrog to join us.  
Soon after dinner was over Eli and I went upstairs. I was laying in his bed waiting for him to get out of the bathroom so I could say goodnight. Finally he came into his room.

"What are you doing?" He asked hesitantly.

"I wanted to say goodnight." I replied and walked over to give Eli a gentle kiss. He did that lopsided smirk and pushed me up against the wall. Slowly and gently he began to place butterfly kisses down my neck.

I instantly froze up. I squeezed my eyes shut and a tear ran down my cheek.  
"No dad!" I screamed trying to push my way out. "Stop!" I kept yelling through my sobs.

"Clare! Clare! It's me!" Eli yelled bringing me back from my vision. "It's just me." He cooed as he was gently stroking my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled feeling terrible. Eli then placed his hand under my chin tilting my head up.

"I would never hurt you." He whispered. "Because I love you."

"I-I love you too." I whispered back feeling content with my reply.

"Goodnight my Clare." Eli said as he led me to my bedroom.

My dream that night was so vivid; it was too real. Dad had came to get me at Eli's and all Eli did was watch.  
I gasped and woke up. I was sweating badly and my curls were stuck to my face. My breathing was heavy and silent tears began to crawl down my hot cheeks. I threw my large blanket off of me and got up. I quietly walked across the hall to Eli's room. I turned the door knob and walked in slowly. I looked over at Eli.  
He was laying on his back with a pillow over his head. I silently made my way over to the bed and shook Eli's shoulder.

"Eli." I whispered. Eli then turned over to face me and took the pillow off his head.

"Clare?" He asked groggily. He glanced over at the clock; almost four in the morning. I blushed when Eli sat up revealing he was shirtless."What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I had a nightmare." I replied. Eli then got out of bed and grabbed my hand. We walked back over to my room and crawled into bed. Eli laid my head on his chest and soothingly rubbed small circles on my back until I was lulled back into sleep.

A million things were going through my mind. Were we going to get in trouble? CeCe had told us not to sleep in the same bed. But before you know it, I was already asleep.

In the morning I was the first person awake. I carefully got out of bed so I wouldn't wake Eli up. I then brushed my hair and went downstairs to cook breakfast. Today was Saturday so we could have a big breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, and toast.

"What is that wonderful smell?" CeCe exclaimed as she walked downstairs.

"I made breakfast." I replied. "Do you want some?" I then asked. CeCe smiled.

"Sure! I'll take some. Is Eli up yet?" She asked.

"No I don't think so. Um, I'm going to take a shower okay?" I said.

"Okay honey, take your time." CeCe said and started to eat her breakfast. It was only eight so I took a long shower. I wrapped a towel around me and went to my bedroom. Eli was finally awake, he was laying in bed smirking at me.

"Morning." I said clenching my towel tighter.

"Morning." He replied.

"I um have to get dressed." I said nervously.

"Okay. I'll leave." Eli said then left the room. I then heard the shower running and I guessed that's where he went.  
I put on faded white skinny jeans and a tank top with sparkles on it, then my converse. I put on eye liner, mascara, and white eye shadow. I brushed my brown curls then went into Eli's room.

He was already dressed wearing dark jeans and a Dead Hand shirt.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said and grabbed his keys. We told CeCe we were leaving and got in the hearse. Eli then drove us to a tattoo and piercing shop.

"Um... Why are we here?" I asked.

"Don't worry Clare. We're not getting extreme piercings." Eli joked and smirked at me. He gently took my hand then led me inside.  
Inside the shop heavy metal music blasted and hardly anyone was there.

"Hey Eli! What's up bro?" A man with tattoos all over his arm had said.

"Uncle Ron! Long time no see." Eli said.

"Alright what are you here for?" Ron asked.

" Well Clare and I are going to get matching piercings." Eli said gesturing to me. WHAT? My face turned bright red.

"Uh... Where?" Ron asked.

"On our ear you perv!" Eli yelled and Ron chuckled.

"Okay. Who's first?"

"Clare!" Eli said and pushed me forward. I was extremely nervous. I sat down in the chair and pulled my auburn hair out of the way.

"Left cartilage." Eli said. Ron nodded and got the piercing gun and shot the needle through my ear. It didn't hurt at all! I got a small silver hoop in my ear, then it was Eli's turn. He got the same thing as me.

Once we were back in the hearse Eli was teasing me.

"Was that so bad Saint Clare?" He teased.

"Stop it!" I giggled. Eli smirked and I blushed when he captured my lips for a kiss.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"A little." I admitted. Eli then started the hearse and drove to the Dot.

Once we were there we met up with our transgender friend from school Adam. We all ate cheeseburgers and milkshakes.

"So Clare, how do you like living with Eli?" Adam asked wagging his eyebrows.

"It's... Very nice." I said biting my lip.

"Anyway, how are you and Fiona?" Eli asked.

"Dude we are great! She took me to meet her mom and her brother Declan yesterday. I think she may be the one." Adam said smiling.

"That is so good Adam! Clare and I are happy for you." Eli said gripping Adam's shoulder.

Once we were finished eating Eli and I went home and went upstairs. We were listening to music until CeCe came into the room.

"I need to talk to you two." She said sternly.

"Yeah mom?" Eli answered.

"Well, I know you two slept in the same bed last night." CeCe said. Oh God.

"Mom!" Eli whined.

"Oh hush! I don't care if you do I just want to make sure you are being safe. Eli, do you have condoms?" CeCe lectured. By now I was feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yes mom." Eli mumbled.

"Clare, are you on birth control?"

"Um, no but I don't plan on... You know, anytime soon." I said getting redder by the second.

"Is Eli making you uncomfortable?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh no! Not at all!" I said quickly.

"Good. If you ever need anything just tell me okay?" CeCe said and smiled at us.

"Okay mom. I think you've tramatized us enough today!" Eli joked.

"Oh shush up. I don't want any babies to be coming out of you two." She laughed and left the room.

Did she just say babies? I suddenly got a lump in my throat. Eli and I had only been together for maybe a month, our relationship has been going a little too quickly for my liking. But why does that feel okay?

"So you want to sleep together tonight?" Elu asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I blushed then Eli suddenly realized what he said. "I mean n-not like that!" He said turning a bit pink.

"Only if you want to." I said.

"Alright."

I then changed into my pajamas and waited for Eli. Soon he joined me in my room. We crawled into my bed together and drifted off to sleep.

A/N So this is Heidi here. I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Don't worry there is plenty more drama to come. Tell me what you think in a review and read my other story Days In The Life Of Eclare. Oh and is anyone else exited that Fimogen is a go? (Fiona/Imogen) I'm glad there is finally a lesbian couple on Degrassi. And what about Eclare? THEY KISSED! Oh hell yes.


	5. Projects and Promises

A/N: Hey guys Heidi here. I'm typing on AngelZ of DarKness nook. Are you liking my story? Thanks reviewers! By the way this is just sort of a filter chapter.

Back at school Eli, Adam, Alli, and I were all in one same class. Our Health teacher, Mrs. Kwan said that we had a special project to do.

"Okay, first I'm going to pair you up. Clare and Eli, Alli and Adam, K.C. and Jenna, Anya and Owen ad lastly Holly J and Sav." Mrs. Kwan said, Eli and I grinned at each other.

"You guys are all going to be married this week and you will have to take care of a baby. The baby will have a camera and is to be treated like a real child. Half of your grade depends on this."

Eli got up and came back with a baby boy.

"This is Eli Jr." He said smirking.

"Whatever you say." I said smiling.

The bell rang and Eli took my hand and our baby and we walked to English. We had to take our baby to all of our classes.

then walked in. "Eli, why do you have a baby?" She said sounding amused.

"His name is Eli Jr. and it's for a Mrs. Kwan's project." He said skeptically. All of a sudden the baby started to cry. "Crap!" Eli said and I smiled at him. The rest of the day went just as bad.

On the way home in Eli's hearse I held our baby while Eli drove. Finally we were home, Eli dropped the baby and I off.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get food and junk." He said and I pecked him on the lips then started to walk in the house.

When I walked in Bullfrog was sitting on the couch reading. The baby started to cry. "Clarabelle, why in the hell do you have a baby?"

"A project." I said with my face going red.

"Oh, can I see the baby?" He asked.

"Um, sure?" I said a bit confused. Bullfrog then grabbed the crying baby and shook it.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled.

"Bullfrog!" I yelled snatching the baby from him. He laughed. "It's not funny." I said walking upstairs. Soon Eli was back.

"Hey Blue Eyes." He said. "How's Eli Jr?"

"Good. Do you want to feed him?" I asked.

"Yeah." Eli said and started to pretend feed the baby. I got up from my bed.

"I'm going to go shower okay?" I said.

"Go ahead babe, I got this." Eli joked. I walked to the bathroom, took my clothes off and got in the shower. All the bruising in my legs were almost gone now and I wad glad. Soon I was done. I put on some pajamas and padded to my bedroom.

"Will you watch Eli Jr. while I take a shower?" Eli asked me.

"Yeah just lay him down." I said then Eli lay the pretend baby down gently on my bed. He pecked me on the lips then headed to the shower. I was bored so I decided to call Alli.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Alli!"

"Oh hey Clare, what's up." She said casually, then I heard crying in the background.

"Uh, what's that?"

"That stupid baby!" Alli screamed.

"Good luck. " I laughed.

"Ha ha. Laugh all you want Clare, but when you and Eli start having babies I'm not babysitting." She said and hung up.

What? Why does everyone think Eli and I have sex? I wear a purity ring! I sat there and mentally argued with myself until Eli came into the room.

"Pure hearts wait." I said.

"What?" Eli asked.

"My purity ring." I mumbled.

"My Saint Clare." He said and smirked.

"Um, Eli can I ask you something?" I asked and Eli nodded. "Well, if you were ready and I wasn't, would you be mad if I uhh... Didn't want to do it?" I asked turning pink.

"Clare, it's not like that. I would wait for both of us to be ready. I would probably wait for you to make the first move so I wouldn't look like a jackass." Eli said and smiled.

"Okay." I said and smiled, very content with his reply. I then took off my purity ring and placed it in the palm of my hand. I blushed and smiled. I was giving myself to him.

"What's this for?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"I want you to have it. When I'm ready, I will give myself to you." I said nervously.

"Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me okay?" Eli pleaded.

"I won't. I promise." I said and pulled him into a warm loving embrace. Then the baby started crying.

"Dammit." He mumbled. I picked up the baby and started to rock it.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." I yawned.

"Do you want me in here with you?" Eli asked.

"I think we should sleep in separate beds tonight." I said. Eli got up.

"Goodnight Blue Eyes." Eli smirked. I then got under the covers with the pretend baby and drifted into a deep sleep.

It was later in the night, I was woken up by a loud crack of thunder followed by a flash of lightning. I gasped. I grabbed Eli Jr. and quietly tip toed over to Eli's room. I poked his shoulder.

"Eli!" I whispered. He rolled over. Eli was shirtless, and wearing a black string with my purity ring on it.

"What Clare?" He mumbled.

"I'm scared of storms." I said.

"Well come on then Blue Eyes." Eli said scooting over. I then got in the bed with him and laid the pretend baby between us.

"I love you Eli." I whispered.

"Love you more." He mumbled as we drifted off.

In the morning I was awake before Eli. I got ready for school and soon after I was ready Eli got up too. We got the baby then drove to school.

"Did you sleep good?" Eli asked while we were driving.

"Yeah." I said blushing.

"I didn't know you were scared of storms." He commented.

"Ever since I was little."

"You don't have to be scared anymore." He said and kissed me chastely.

The rest of the week went great. We got an A on our project, as our baby was in perfect condition. Everything went back to normal and my relationship with Eli was getting stronger everyday.

After school on Friday, Eli and I were having a pretty heated make out session. Eli's hands lingered at the bottom of my shirt, his nimble fingers barely brushing at the new skin. I gasped.

"Don't be so tense." He mumbled kissing my neck. By then we were laying back on my bed his hands still at the hem of my shirt. He then began to place tender kisses on the side of my neck. I decided to be daring and I kissed Eli's throat. I felt him smirk against my skin. Slowly, he began to push my shirt up. "May I?" Eli asked.

"Yes." I whispered blushing furiously. He gently pushed it up and pulled it over my head. Eli kissed my lips again as I tried to cover myself.

"It's just me." He mumbled, coaxing me. I was only in my jeans and light pink bra. Eli then kissed my neck and sat up to look at me.

"What?" I asked. Eli frowned.

"The scar on your stomach. What happened?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"I uh, c-cut myself." I murmured.

"What the hell! Why?" He yelled.

"My dad's abuse. I just felt ugly." I whimpered starting to cry.

"Clare. Don't ever say that. You are beautiful, inside and on the outside. I love you." Eli said comforting me. "Don't ever do that to yourself ever again."

"I promise I won't." I sniffled as Eli pulled me into a hug.

"Shh. It's okay honey." He cooed.

A/N What do you think? Please review! School will be out in about 3 days and I will be able to update more. Yay! I'm also looking for a Beta reader. Review if you want the position and I will give you my cell number so we can text.


	6. Prom Part One

A/N: This is Heidi here! Hope you're enjoying this story so far. We still have a long way to go. Please review! And I would still like to have a beta reader.

I was at my locker when all of a sudden a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm. Let me see. The voice sounds sweet and these hands are really soft. Could it be Elijah Goldsworthy?" I asked smiling.

"You guessed right." Eli said and uncovered my eyes. I kissed him on the cheek. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" I asked and Eli pulled out to tickets to senior prom. I smiled at him.

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" Eli asked. I nodded my head and kissed him on the lips. "One week." He said and walked away. Alli came up to me.

"Aw! You guys are so cute together!" Alli squealed and I blushed. "Clare you have to come dress shopping with me today!" She screamed jumping up and down.

"Are you going to prom with Drew?" I asked her closing my locker. She nodded. "Okay, I'll go shopping with you."

"Great!" Alli said hugging me then the morning bell rang, signaling us to class.

After school I met up with Eli by his hearse.

"I have to go dress shopping with Alli." I told him while wrapping my arms around his waist. He frowned.

"Hurry back to me Blue Eyes." He whispered kissing the top of my head. I then kissed his neck and pulled away from him. "Tease." I heard him mumble and I smiled.

I then left and found Alli's car, we drove to the mall together.

"So what store are wr going to?" I asked as we were entering the mall.

"Doesn't matter." She answered and we walked into a random store. "Oooh! They have pretty dresses in here!"

"What color are you getting?" I asked curiously.

"Pink duh!" She said and we both laughed.

"I wanted to get blue." I said smiling.

"Let's go try some on."

Alli then went around the store grabbing every hot pink fabric she saw. She went into the changing rooms and walked out a few minutes later. She came out in a hot pink strapless dress that flowed down to the floor. It was a dress with a ton of glitter on it.

"Oh Clare! I love this one." Alli said and I smiled at her. This dress did make her look pretty good. "I'm getting it!" She said and walked back into the changing room, then came back out in her normal clothes.

"Now let's find you a dress." Alli said scanning the store. Alli pulled me ovet to one of the racks and found a baby blue, strapless mini dress. "You have to try this on Clare!" I grabbed the dress and walked into a changing room.

I put on the dress then walked out. It came down about mid-thigh and showed a teeny bit of curves. I liked it and I guesd Alli did too by the way she was squealing like a fangirl.

"I want this one." The rest of the day we went shoe shopping, jewelry shopping, and... Even lengerie shopping. That part didn't go too well.

Alli made me buy a bra and underwear to go with my dress. I also got a bow to wear in my hair and black strappy heels. Finally Alli dropped me off around seven.

I walked in the door with five bags and a soda. I shut the door with my foot and tried to walk upstairs.

"Clare?" Eli asked. He was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I said smiling. Eli stood up and walked over to me.

"Let me help you." He said and tried to grab the bag with my underwear in it.

"N-no I got it."

"Oh. Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"It's okay." I said walking upstairs to my room. Eli followed me up and I dropped my bags in the corner of my room.

"Come give me a kiss." He said opening his arms up to me.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me up against the wall. His body was smashed against mine. Eli then pressed his lips to mine. He then grabbed my arms from around his neck and pinned them against the wall above my head. I moaned into his mouth.

"I... Uh, think we should stop." Eli said in a husky voice pulling away.

"Agreed."

"Want me to sleep in your bed tonight?" He asked. I nodded and we got into bed together.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you more!" He yelled.

"Shh! CeCe will hear us." I said slapping his chest.

"She doesn't care. She loves you. I bet you that she is secretly planning our wedding." Eli said and smirked.

"Hey, we should do something with Adam and Alli tomorrow." I said snuggling up to Eli, I love cuddling with him.

"We could invite them to sleep over."

"Oh! That's a great idea." I said smiling.

"Whatever you want." Eli said rubbing circles in my back. Soon we were asleep.

The next day at school we found Adam.

"So how are the two love birds doing?" Adam teased Eli and I.

"Great." Eli said laughing.

"Adam, do you want to sleep over after school today?" I asked.

"Sure, is anyone else going to be there?" Adam asked.

"Just Alli maybe." I said. Later that day I asked Alli and she said yes too. At the end of the day Eli and I went home and ordered pizza, then waited for Adam and Alli.


	7. Sleepover

A/N: AngelZ Of DarKness here typing another chapter for Heidipoo, hope you enjoy and please review!

Finally Alli and Adam arrived. The pizza was here too.

We were all sitting on the couch eating. I took a bite of my pizza and Eli stared at me.

"What?" I asked. Eli smirked.

"You have pizza sauce on your lip." Eli said then leaned in and licked it off. My face turned red.

"Eww! No PDA!" Adam groaned, Eli chuckled.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Ooh! I know! We can play never have I ever!" Alli yelled.

"I'm in." Adam said.

"Umm, do we have to?" I asked.

"Yes Clare." Alli said, I groaned and sighed.

We all sat in a circle around the coffee table.

"Clare, you go first." Ali said and I blushed.

"Never have I ever...had sex." I said.

Only Alli removed her jacket. I was thankful to know that Eli was a virgin. Now it as Eli's turn.

"Never have I ever... cut myself." Eli said.

I removed one of my shoes and Adam removed his jacket.

"Clare, when did you cut?" Alli asked.

"Long story." I said, then it was Adams turn.

"Never have I ever... gotten drunk." Adam said.

Eli removed his shirt and Alli took of her bracelets. My breath got hitched in my throat when I looked at Eli. He had a nice body. It was Alli's turn.

"Okay never have I ever... gave anyone a hickey." Alli said.

I removed my other shoe and Eli removed one of his combat boots. He smirked at me. I looked at his neck and there it was, right beside his Adams apple. Mine was under my ear.

"Aww!" Alli said.

"Umm, maybe we should stop." I said. I nodded and everyone grabbed their stuff from the coffee table.

"Let's watch a movie." Eli suggested.

"Okay, but its going to be a horror movie." Adam said.

"Eli please don't make me watch a scary movie! I'll have nightmares!" I said and blushed.

"You'll be fine Blue Eyes" Eli said and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, Adam put the movie in and Alli made popcorn.

The movie was about three hours long and Eli made me watch every bloody detail He wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom! Finally it was over.

"Okay now lets play truth or dare." Ali said.

"Alright but we have to go upstairs because CeCe and Bullfrog will be home soon." I said. So we all went upstairs to Eli's room.

"Who's first?" Alli asked, no one said anything so she went first.

"Okay Eli, Truth or Dare?" Alli asked.

"Um Dare." Eli said.

"Okay, you have to give Clare a lapdance." Alli said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes you have to do it." Alli said and smiled.

"Fine." Eli said. He got up and walked over to me.

"Eli, you don't have to-." But I was cut off by him.

"Just enjoy it Clare." He said. My face turned bright red as he started to grind against me. Alli and Adam started cracking up. Finally he stopped.

"Okay Alli. Truth or Dare?" Eli asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Dare."She said and Adam and I gasped.

"Go outside, take off your shirt and run down the street screaming, the end is near!" Eli said ad Alli groaned.

We all walked downstairs and Alli stared running down the street screaming. Well started laughing. A few dogs started barking. Finally we stopped laughing and went back upstairs.

"Okay... Clare, Truth or Dare?" Alli asked me.

I hesitated then said truth.

"Aww! Your no fun!" Alli said and I shrugged. "Okay here it goes. Have you ever fantasized about Eli?" Alli asked, my face turned red.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered. Eli looked at me in shock.

"Well I never knew Saint Clare could do such things." Eli snickered.

"Shut up!" I said, then calmed down. "Adam, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to French kiss Alli." I said and smiled. They leaned in and made out for a couple of minutes.

"Eww! Adam, now I know how you feel!" Eli said. Finally they were done.

Alli leaned back smiling, "wow Adam. You're a really good kisser." All said as we all started laughing.

"Okay, I don't think we should play anymore." I said.

"What should we do now?" Alli asked. We all sat there thinking.

"We could go somewhere." Eli suggested.

"Where?" Adam asked.

"I want ice cream." I said.

"Me too," said Alli. Eli nodded.

"To the ice cream shop!" Adam yelled.

So we all went outside and got into Morty. We drove to the ice cream shop.

Alli got strawberry, Adam got Vanilla, Eli got swirl and I got mint chocolate chip.

"Mmm! This is so good!" I said as we were driving back home.

"Can I try it?" Eli asked and I held it up to him and he took a lick, then licked my hand. "Hm, It is good." He said and I blushed.

Finally we were home, it was almost midnight so we decided to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Blue Eyes." Eli said and kissed me on the cheek. Eli and Adam walked into Eli's room and Alli and I walked into my room and shut the door. Alli and me changed and got in bed.

Alli grinned at me,"girl time!" She said, I looked at her.

"What?" I asked, she just looked at me.

"What have you and Eli been up to?" I want all the juicy details." She said.

"We have not done anything." I said.

"Have you guys...well you know, had sex?" Alli asked me, my face turned red.

"Uh no." I said.

"Are you?" She asked.

"Yes, but later. Eli said he'd wait until I was ready so, I gave him my purity ring." I said.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Alli almost yelled.

"Shh! But he has seen me in my bra before." I said.

"Wow." Alli said. "You should do it with him after Prom!" Alli squealed.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Trust me Clare, he wants you." Alli said and I blushed.

"I'll think about it." I said and yawned.

"Well goodnight Clare-Bear," Alli said and closed her eyes. I turned on my side and went to sleep.

In the morning when I woke up, Alli was gone and there was an arm wrapped around me.I turned over to look, it was Eli.

"Morning Beautiful." He said.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Almost two." Eli whispered.

"We missed school." I said and sat up.

"I didn't want to wake you up, are you mad?" He asked.

"No I'm not mad. I'm gad we stayed home, I'm so tired." I smiled and looked at Eli. Eli leaned in to kiss me, I shook my head no.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I have morning breath." I said.

"I don't care!" Eli said and brought his lips to mine in a slow kiss.

"Wow." I said, "I need to shower." I said and got up.

"Can I join?" Eli asked.

"No!" I yelled. Eli put a hand over his chest and pouted.

"You broke my heart!" He joked

"You'll get over it." I said.

"Ahh, what would I do without my mint?" He asked.

"You'd be sad and lonely." I said and walked over to my dresser to get clothes.

The finally I took a shower. When I was done I started getting dressed, but I stopped realizing I didn't have any underwear.

"Crap!" I said and walked be to my bedroom. Eli was sitting on my bed, twirling something in his hand.

"Looking for these?" He asked when he saw me.

"Eli!" I said. My face was red and I as really embarrassed.

"What! You dropped them!" Eli said.

"So! You could have brought them to me!" I yelled.

"Just take them!" He said smirking and threw them at me. I caught them and went back to the bathroom and got dressed.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please review, it means everything to Heidipoo!


	8. Prom Part Two

A/N: AngeL of DarKness here, I want to apologize for any mistakes on last chapter, my computer keyboard is screwed up and now the whole this is broke. That's not important though, please enjoy this next chapter.

Today was the day of Prom. The theme was Fire and Ice, or Worlds Collide. Weird right? Anyway, Alli came and picked me up so we could get ready at her house and that's where Eli was coming to pick me up at.

Alli let me use her shower, then I put on my new underwear set, then my dress, then my shoes.

Alli was already ready, so she helped me get dressed.

After I had all my stuff on, Alli blow dried my hair and we put it in tiny curls with moose.

Then I put on black eyeliner and mascara.

Alli and I stood there and looked into the mirror.

"We look hot Clare." Alli said, I giggled.

It was around seven so Eli and Drew should be coming soon.

Finally Eli was here. He knocked on Alli's door and she answered.

"I'm here to get Clare." He said in a cheesy voice that made me want to laugh.

"Right this way," Alli said. "Clare! Elijah is here!" Alli yelled for me and I walked down the stairs.

Eli was wearing black combat boot, with a tuxedo, but instead of a bow tie, he was wearing a tie that hung loosely around his neck. In his hand he held a corsage which was a black rose.

I was finally at the bottom and Eli gave me my corsage and hugged me.

"You look amazing." He whispered in my ear.

"You too." I said and he smirked. He held out his arm.

"Shall we?" Eli asked. I took his arm.

"We shall." I said.

"See you there Clare-Bear!" Alli said as we walked out.

We were sitting in the hearse and I put my corsage on.

Finally we started to drive towards Degrassi.

"Clare, you look absolutely breath taking." Eli said when we got there.

"Thanks." I said.

We walked into the gym. Everything was in red, orange, yellow, blue and white. Eli led me to a table that Adam and Fiona were sitting at.

"Hey guys." Adam said.

"Hey." I said and smiled at Adam. Just then, Alli and Drew walked in and they came and sat with us.

"Hey sexy people!" Alli squealed. I saw Eli roll his eyes at her and I giggled.

"Come on Clare, lets go get our pictures taken!" Alli said. Everyone nodded and we all got our pictures taken. After that a slow song came on.

"Do you want to dance?" Eli asked me.

"Sure." I said. We walked out to the middle of the dance floor. Eli pulled me into his warm embrace and put his hands on the small of my back. I put my hands on the back of his neck and laid my head on his chest.

We swayed to the music and Eli was singing the words to the song in my ear.

"And if God takes me before you, I just want you to know, I love you..."

I finally recognized the song. It was With Eyes Wide Shut by Blessthefall. I smiled.

Finally the song was over.

"Am I a good dancer?" Eli joked.

"Wonderful." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lets get something to drink." Eli said. We walked over to the punch bowl and Eli got us two cups. Then we went to sit down at our table again. People served us salads and we ate. All of a sudden, Paisley Jacket by Dead Hand started to play. Eli and Adam started to sing along with it. I smiled at Eli.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I said and Alli came with me.

We were sitting on the steps in front of the school.

"So are you gonna do it?" Alli asked.

"Do what?" I asked and Alli looked at me like I was stupid.

"Are you going to sleep with Eli?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Should I?" I asked.

"Yes, Its totally worth it." Alli said.

"What if I regret it?" I asked. Alli was silent for a moment then said.

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes, with all my heart." I said.

"Then you wont regret it." She said.

Just then, Eli came outside.

"Everything okay?" He asked. I nodded and stood up. "Just dance with me one more time and we can go home okay?" Eli said. I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Okay." I said. We walked back to the gym and started to dance. We danced to Head Over Heels by Digital Daggers.

After the song was over I said goodbye to all my friends, and when I said goodbye to Alli she winked at me.

Eli held my hand and he walked me out to Morty.

"You've been awful quiet tonight, did you have fun?" Eli asked.

"I'm sorry. I had a great time Eli." I said.

"Okay then what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking about something Alli said." I told him.

"Is it about me?" Eli asked.

"Kind of." I said.

"Oh. Is it bad?" He asked.

"No, not at all." I said.

"Can you tell me?" Eli asked.

"Id rather not." I said and blushed.

"Please!" Eli said.

"Its really embarrassing. Maybe ill wait until we get home." I said.

"You're killing me Blue Eyes!" Eli said and I laughed. "Do you really want to go home now?" Eli asked.

"That depends, were you planning on taking me somewhere else?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sav was having a Prom after party at his place. You wanna go?"

"Do you?" I asked.

"I don't care, but ill go if you go." Eli said.

"No, I don't want to, lets just go home and watch a movie or something." I said. Eli nodded and soon we were home. Eli and I walked upstairs and soon we were and I walked upstairs and I was about to go change but then I remembered the zipper that I couldn't reach.

"Umm... Eli, could you unzip me?" I asked.

"Sure." Eli said and I felt his warm hands on my shoulders, then he unzipped the dress. I turned around and kissed him.

"Thank you. Umm, Eli?" I asked."Hmm?" Eli answered."Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure Clare." Eli said and then I went in my room to change.

I put on a pair of fuzzy pajama pants and I didn't put on a shirt. When I walked over to Eli's room, it was pitch dark. I had to feel my way to Eli's bed. Finally I found it and I slid in and got underneath the covers.

"Is that you Clare?" Eli asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. I was so nervous. Should I sleep with him or not.

Eli scooted closer to me and hugged me but I felt his hands roam around my body and even in the dark, I could see the confusion on his face.

"Where is your shirt?" Eli asked.

"Umm. I wanted to surprise you." I said.

"Oh God Clare, is this why you've been acting weird all night?" Eli asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Kind of." I said in a shaky voice. "Are you mad?" I asked him.

"Mad? Now why in the hell would I be mad?" Eli said.

"I don't know but this is what I wanted to talk to you about, Eli." I said.

"You mean sex right?" Eli said.

"Yes. I don't know if I'm ready or not but I love you Eli. and I think we should try tonight." I said a little nervous.

"Clare, I love you too but don't you think we should wait a while? Are you even fully recovered from the incident with your dad? I don't want you to freak out on me, right in the middle of it." Eli said.

"So you're saying no?" I asked,my eyes watering up a bit.

"Clare, honey listen. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying now might not be the best time." He said taking my face in his hands.

I don't know what was wrong with me, but tears started coming down. Silently of course, but I've never felt the feeling of rejection and I didn't know that it would be this strong.I sniffled a little bit.

"Are you crying?" Eli asked. I didn't answer him. "Clare?" Eli reached over and turned on the lamp. I pulled the covers over my head because I didn't want him to see me. "Answer me Clare." He said in a harsh voice. I ignored him. Blue Eyes, please talk to me!" Eli begged.

"You don't want me." I mumbled.

"Clare, that's not what I said!" Eli yelled. I peeked my head out of the covers to see Eli sitting on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair over and over again. I decided to sit up and Eli looked at me. Eli crawled back to the top of the bed, beside me and pulled me into his lap so I straddled him.

"Clare, I love you with every single thing in my heart and my soul. You are amazing. The most amazing girl I have ever met. I love everything about you." Eli said in a gentle voice. "Do you know how much it upsets me when you hide from me and don't talk to me?" He asked.

"Eli I just don't get it. If we love each other, then I think were ready." I said.

"You might think you're ready Clare, but your not. Trust me, I don't want you to regret it in the morning." He said.

"But I want you!" I said, Eli smirked.

"I know you do and I want you its only a couple months since your dad, did things to you." He explained.

"Eli, please." I begged. I heard him sigh. I was about to start crying again until he flipped us over and he was on top. Eli started kissing my neck and I roamed my hands through his hair.

"If you want me to stop then just say so." Eli murmured against my lips. He was now kissing my stomach and he was about to remove my bra. I felt a twinge of shyness and grabbed his hands, moving them away.

"Cant we leave it on?" I asked shyly.

"Why Clare? Your beautiful." Eli said as he sat up. I already missed the warmth.

"I'm still a little nervous and shy." I said.

"Okay we should stop then." Eli said.

"Wait, why?" I asked.

"Because before we have sex, we have to be comfortable in front of each other." Eli said, I groaned.

"Calm down Clare, we have plenty of time to do this in the future." Eli said. He pulled me to him and we fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please Review! You'll recieved cyber cake in the future!


	9. Regrets

.

A/N: Hey guys Heidi here. Sorry it's been so long. Enjoy c;

In the morning when woke up, I was facing away from Eli. Even though his arms were wrapped around me, I still felt awkward. After what I tried last night I don't know how I could ever face him. He rejected me, more than once. I was feeling a bit of anger towards him. I told him I was ready but he refused. Maybe he was the one not ready.

I got up and started to get ready for school. I just new Alli was going to be hounding me for answers.

Soon Eli woke up, he got up and started to dress without saying a word to me.

"You ready?" He finally asked.

"Yeah." I said without looking at him. We walked outside and got into Morty, and drove to school in silence.

Finally when we were there Eli walked me to my locker, kissed me on the cheek and left. I knew he could feel the awkward tension between us and it was killing me.

Alli ran up to me being her chipper self, "Did you do it?" She asked. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"He told me no." I said and all the tension made me crack. I suddenly burst into tears. Alli hugged me.

"Everything will be okay Clare." Alli soothed.

"No it won't! What if Eli just thinks I'm ugly, or gross? Everything is just so... Weird now." I concluded regaining my composure. Just then I saw Eli coming down the hallway, he didn't even glance my way. "I can't be here." I said and walked outside to call CeCe.

"Hello?" She answered.

"CeCe, it's Clare. Can you come pick me up? I am not feeling too well." I lied.

"Sure baby girl." She said and hung up. About ten minutes later we arrived home. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"No." I said calmly.

"What's wrong?" CeCe asked, her voice laced with concern.

"C-could you not tell Eli?" I asked hesitantly.

"I won't."

"Okay, last night when Eli and I got back from prom, I wanted to uh... Sleep with him. He told me no, and this morning everything was just messed up." I said feeling guilty.

"Oh I see. Honey, maybe it's just not the best time for sex. Eli just wants to make sure that you are ready and comfortable with him. He doesn't want you to regret it, that would kill him." CeCe said trying to comfort me.

I went upstairs to my room and listened to some music for a while. I heard someone pull in the driveway, then a door opening and closing.

"Clare!" Eli yelled when he ran into my room.

"Hey." I said.

"Why'd you go home early?" Eli asked knitting his eyebrows together.

"I wasn't feeling well." I lied. Usually he can tell when I'm lying, but not this time.

"Oh. Well I'm going to shower." He said walking out. On the inside my heart was breaking. I started to cry again, but then quieted myself so Eli wouldn't hear me. Maybe I was making too much out of this.

I walked over and got into my dresser and pulled out a pair of scissors. I started to place light criss cross cuts on my arm, when I heard a voice.

"Clare." He whispered. I looked up into his sad green orbs. I suddenly felt so dirty, I promised I would never do it again.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Why'd you do it?"

"We feel different." I said, tears pricking the corners of my blue eyes. Eli shook his head and I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"You promised me." He said in a hushed voice. I cried and hugged him.

"I'm sorry!" I choked out.

"You have to stop hurting yourself. Saying sorry isn't going to make it any better. If I ever lost you, I'd kill myself." He whispered in my ear. I looked into his green eyes with full on love and kissed him.

It was like our first kiss all over again. Filled with passion, our tongues danced together in an astounding syncronization. My hands trembling as I locked them around his neck. I blushed as I felt his nimble fingers brush up and down my sides. Eli pulled away sucking on my bottom lip.

"I love you Blue Eyes."

"I love you Green Eyes." I said smiling.

We slept in my bed together that night. In the morning, I woke up to Eli placing feather light kisses up and down my arms.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." Eli replied and brushed his fingers up and down my arm. I sighed in bliss. "Guess what?" He asked.

"What?"

"I get to go to a Dead Hand concert with Adam today."

"I'm going to be home alone?" I pouted.

"Just for a few hours. I'll come back to you I swear." He said joking.

"Great." I said frowning.

"I can cancel if you want." Eli suggested.

"No, you go have some guy time." I said.

The rest of the day went by painfully fast. Eli and I sat around and watched movies, while CeCe and Bullfrog were off to a radio convention. Sadly, it was time for Eli to leave.

"Call me if you need anything. I love you." He said and kissed me.

"I will, and I love you too." I replied and he left.

First I decided to shower, I laid in bed after I was finished. Then I heard someone at the door.

"Clare! Open the fucking door!" No, no, no. It was my dad. I grabbed my cell phone and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door and called Eli.

"Eli? You have to come home." I whispered when he picked up.

"Why? And why are you whispering?"

"My dad is at the house." I whispered on the verge of tears.

"What? Clare, call the police, I'll be there soon." Eli said and the line went dead. I then dialed 911.

"What's your emergency?"

"Someone is breaking into my house." I said as calmly as I could manage.

"Help is on the way, just remain calm." The line went dead. I sat on the bathroom floor, my knees curled to my chest as I held my breath, then I heard the footsteps.

"I know you're in here Clare." My dad slurred, then began banging on the door. I started crying silently. Finally he got the door open. "There you are." He said and yanked me up by my forearms and drug me to my bed.

"Don't!" I yelled as he pulled down my pajama pants. I recieved a slap to the face.

"Just shut up." Dad said.

After he got done violating me he left. I was still in bed, pants down, covered in blood, shaking, and crying.

"Clare!" Eli yelled as he saw me, and I felt like a dirty dissapointment lying here freshly raped in front of Eli. Him of all people should not have to see this. I'd be repulsed at the sight.

"The cops never came." I said in a hoarse voice.

"Shh, honey. I'll take care of everything." Eli said as he went to run me bathwater then put my sheets in the wash. He then returned and pulled up my pants, and carried me bridal style to the bathroom. Eli gently took off my clothes leaving me in my undergarments. "I won't look."

"It's okay. I'm really sore and can't take them off." I said, Eli nodded and unclasped my bra, then ever so gently pulled off my underwear, and sat me in the warm water. "Thank you." I said and Eli left the room. As soon as left I started bawling. I had purple bruising all down my legs and on my bottom. I was so disgusted with myself. Sobs shook my body as Eli returned.

"Clare, I know you're not okay but if there's anything I can do just tell me."

"Help me out?" I asked. He nodded. Eli changed me into fresh clothes, I saw him blink back a few tears when he saw my bruises.

That night I slept with Eli in his bed as he comforted me.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again."


	10. Recovery

A/N: Hey guys... Sorry I haven't been updating as much. I've been suffering from writer's block. This is mostly just a fluffy filler chapter. Shout out to The Cliffhanger Girl for encouraging me to write this chapter. Enjoy and review c;

The next few months after the incident were nightmarish, and terrible. Eli had tried to convince me to go to the police with my problem; to at least get a restraining order against my own father. I refused multiple times, part of me wanted to, but there was still the little girl inside me who loved her daddy. It seemed my life was spiraling downward. Eli, CeCe, and Bullfrog did all they could to try and get me better, but it was as if I had just shut down and gone into auto pilot.

I had to take time out of school, weeks in fact, because my body was bruised so badly I could hardly do anything; I just felt emotionally and physically drained. Everynight I woke up from the too real nightmares that haunted me. Eli would always come into my room trying to soothe me, I always ended up crying myself back to sleep.

My relationship with Eli was strained. He couldn't even touch me anymore without me having some kind of scared reaction to him. I would always flinch, or cringe away. On bad days, I would just start crying. We didn't kiss, hug, or even hold hands. All the actions seemed to make me feel uncomfortable. I was starting to miss him, and I imagined he felt the same way too. All I felt was emptiness, and longing for my other, better half. I needed something, anything, to make me feel like myself again. Something to take the pain away.

One day after school, I decided to have a heart to heart with Eli. I walked over to his bedroom.

"Eli, can I talk to you?" I asked playing with my hands.

"Yeah." Eli replied so I walked over and sat down on the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry." I said, not knowing what else to say. Eli sighed.

"Clare, it's not your fault."

"I know it isn't my fault, but I miss you." I said glancing up into his forest green eyes.

"I miss you too. Just take your time with things. I understand completely." Eli said reassuringly, gently taking my hand.

"Thank you." I said.

"Thanks for talking to me. I was starting to worry about my Blue Eyes." He said smirking. Oh I missed his smirk. I smiled at him and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek. "Good to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back." I said smiling.

"I think we should have a date tonight, to celebrate." Eli suggested.

"What'd you have in mind?" I asked teasingly.

"Well, Adam has a pool. I could ask him if we could come over." Eli said.

"Great idea!" I said excitedly.

"I'll call him and ask him." Eli said picking up his phone and dialing our transgender friend's number. A few minutes later, after the call, Eli was smiling and hung up the phone. "He said it was alright. His family won't be home so he said we could go tonight, around eight." Eli said.

"Awesome." I said and smiled at Eli.

"Can't wait to see you in a bathing suit Blue Eyes." Eli commented and I blushed. I yawned slightly.

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night. You know, 'cause of the nightmares." I said.

"Want to take a nap with me?" Eli asked.

"Yes please." I said and crawled to the top of the bed with him. Eli pulled me back against his chest so that we were spooning.

"Is this okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah just be careful, I'm still a little sore." I explained.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said and kissed my forehead lightly. He wrapped his arms around my abdomen and gingerly trailed his fingers up and down. The feeling was so relaxing and I started to drift off. "Clare?" He asked.

"Yeah, Eli?"

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said then turned over and buried my face in Eli's chest. I kissed his neck, then fell into sleep.

I awoke a couple hours later, groggy from my short nap. I looked over only to find a sleeping Eli beside me. He looked in a sleepy bliss slightly smiling in his slumber. He stirred gently, and his eyelids fluttered open like butterfly wings.

"Hey." Eli murmured.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"Did you sleep okay? No nightmares?" Eli asked sitting up and propping his head with his elbow.

"I slept great." I said as I stretched; trying to work the kinks out of my stiff muscles.

"I'm glad."

"So, should we get ready?" I asked referring to our date at Adam's house.

"Yeah, I'm going to shower." Eli said getting out of bed and heading to he bathroom. I then walked to my room and started to get ready. I debated briefly on whether I should wear a one piece or bikini. I decided to be bold and wear a bikini. It was blue and white striped, but wasn't too revealing. I then put a white sundress on over it with pink flip flops. I brushed out m hair and waited for Eli.

Soon he walked out wearing all black swim trunks and a white shirt.

"Ready?" He asked and I skipped over to him.

"Yup!" I said and he kissed me on the cheek. We walked outside and got in the hearse, then drove the short way to Adam's house.

It was a starry night and the stars twinkled slightly, like diamonds floating in the sky. The moon was full as well, it hung luminous in the dark night air. The pool was lit barely, and the water seemed to have a glow to it. Eli took my hand and we walked over to the lawn chairs. He took off his shirt and shoes and I took off my flip flops and dress. I covered my arms over my chest because it was cold in the night. Eli smirked and shook his head.

I smiled at him as goose bumps appeared on my pale skin.

Eli then stepped into the pool first, he was waist deep in the glowing water, and motioned for me to join him. I stepped in with one foot and was taken by surprise from the warm water. I waded over gently, getting used to the liquid aroud my body. He pulled me into a loving embrace, I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped around his waist. Eli snaked his arms around the small of my back.

"This is so cliche." I said and giggled.

"It may be cliche, but at least you're having a good time."

"I love you." I said, and it felt so right. Just being with Eli, here and now, not worrying about my alcoholic, abusive father.

"I love you too." He breathed.

"I know." I said smiling.

"Damn. Am I that predictable?" Eli joked. I smacked his chest playfully.

"You know what I mean." I replied. Eli and I laughed, I kept on giggling as he placed tender, sweet, butterfly kisses on my neck. "Is Clare Edwards ticklish?" Eli teased.

"Nope." I said playfully.

"Yes you are Blue Eyes."

"I love when you call me that." I said changing the subject.

"Good, 'cause I gotta feeling the name is gonna stick around." Eli said as he stare into my baby blue orbs.

"This is the best date ever." I said.

"It is. You wanna know why?" He asked, his lips teasingly close to mine.

"Why?"

"Because, I get to see you in a bikini." Eli said then pressed his lips to mine chastely. I smiled into the kiss. His lips were so soft, they felt like magic against my own.

We stayed in the pool for about two more hours and soon I was beginning to prune up. We drove home in Morty and Eli carried me to my room. I was exhausted.

"Can you change my clothes?" I asked Eli.

"Yeah." He said as he began to peel off my wet bathing suit. I wasn't even really that nervous around him in that way anymore. After all, Eli's seen me at my lowest point, after my rape.

I was in pajamas and soon Eli crawled into bed with me.

"Night." Eli mumbled.

Night." I said wrapping my arms around Eli and drifting to sleep.


	11. Birthday Lovin'

A/N: Hey guys. Heidi here! I hope you enjoy this! It's mostly fluff so enjoy! Sorry if it's a little short but *hint hint* chapter 13 is a much needed lemon, so keep on reviewing. Follow me on twitter heidipoo_

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon Eli was placing a tray on my night table.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Breakfast in bed." Eli said.

"For what?" I asked very confused. Eli smiled.

"Because it's your birthday Clare." He said.

"It is?"

"Wow Clare," Eli said and pecked me on the lips.

"Well, thank you." I said and smiled.

"Hurry up and eat, I've got an awesme day planned for us." Eli said.

"Like what?" I asked as I started eating.

"Well you and I are gonna go to an amsement park." He said.

"No way! For real?" I asked, Eli laughed.

"Yes Clare, for real." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. I hurridly ate my breakfast and changed into some jean shorts and a long sleve Dead Hand shirt with my high top converse. Eli and I went to the hearse.

"Are you excited?" He asked while we were driving.

"Very." I said. Eli smirked and finally we were there. Eli helped me out of the hearse and we paid for our tickets.

"What do you want to do first?" Eli asked me. And that led to a whole day of fun. Eli and I rode roller coasters, rides, we ate cotton candy, and took a lot of pictures. It was almost seven when we decided to leave.

"Eli my feet hurt!" I whined. He smirked at me and picke me up bridal style and carried me to Morty. He laid me down on top of the hood. The stars were out tonight.

"Thank you Eli," I said.

"No problem Blue Eyes." He said as he sat on the hood with me. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you." I said. Eli looked at me with such passion in his eyes.

"I love you too Clare, so much. I feel like you're a part of me. I feel like I know everything about you." Eli said. I laughed.

"Not everything." I said.

"Oh? Saint Clare has a secret? Please share." Eli joked.

"It's really embarassing." I said.

"All the more reason to tell." Eli said and smiled. I bit my lip.

"Okay well, when I was in middle school I wore a catholic school girl uniform to school everyday." I said, Eli's eyes widened.

"No way. Do you still have it?" He asked.

"Yes why?" I asked. Eli smirked.

"Would you put it on for me?" He asked.

"What?" I almost yelled.

"You heard me. I want to see you in it." He said and smiled.

"I dont know, what if it doesnt fit anymore?" I asked.

"I dont care, I still want to see it." Eli said.

"God, you're such a pervert." I joked.

"Am not! You're my girlfriend. It's natural." He said. I smiled at him.

"Well I guess you can." I said.

"Sweet!" Eli yelled. "Let's go right now!"

"Okay." I said and we got in the hearse and drove home. Finally we were home and I went to my room.

"I'll be waiting for you Saint Clare." Eli smirked and went into his room.

I walked into my closet and found the old uniform. It was a red and black plaid skirt with a white blouse and knee high socks. I put it on. The skirt came under my butt.

Eli would so owe me for this. I walked over to his room. I walked in and saw Eli sitting on his bed. His eyes widened when he saw me. I blushed.

"Damn! Saint Clare." Eli said.

"Stop! You're making me feel stupid." I mumbled embarassed.

"You dont look stupid." He said and smiled.

"Thanks." I said and walked over to the bed.

"Sit down." Eli said. I sat down on his bed.

"So do you like it?" I asked.

"Yes Clare, you look so hot." Eli said.

I laughed and Eli pulled me into his lap. "Your skirt is a little short isnt it?" He asked and I blushed. Eli laid down with his head on a pillow and grabbed my hips. I was straddling him, I bent down and kissed him. Eli kissed me back and traced my lips with his tongue. I moaned loudly. I moved my hips a little to get comfortable and Eli moaned my name and I blushed more.

"Clare, we have to stop, I dont want to get carried away." Eli said.

I pouted, "Why not?" I asked.

I dont have any condoms," He said and I frowned.

"We can still do other things." I said and smiled. Eli flipped me over so he was on top.

"Like what?" He smirked and started kissing my neck. He held my hands above my head and started kissing lower until he reached the buttons on my blouse. Eli started to unbutton the buttons with his teeth. Once he got them all unbuttoned he opened my shirt and began kissing my belly and chest. I arched my back against him and moaned his name.

Eli smirked, "Clare, I love you so much."

"Oh Eli, I love you too. Oh so much." I said and Eli smiled and kissed me. We kept kissing til we heard...

"Eli! Whoa nevermind!" It was Bulfrog. Eli hurridly got off me and covered my body up with a blanket.

"Why can't you ever lock the door Eli!" I yelled blushing madly.

"Umm, dad, you can come in now." Eli said.

"Sorry son." Bullfrog apoligized.

"Way to ruin the mood." Eli murmured. I laughed.

"I was just checking to see if you two were home." Bullfrog said.

"Well we are, thanks a lot." Eli said.

"Hey! Dont get mouthy with me boy." Bullfrog said.

"Sorry dad," Eli said. Bullfrog winked and walked out. I hit Eli in the head with a pillow.

"Ouch!" Eli said and hit me back.

"Can I have a shirt to sleep in?" I asked.

"Yeah." Eli said and threw me a black shirt. I started to take off my uniform but Eli stopped me.

"Let me do it." He smirked. With slow hands he pulled off my socks and kissed my ankles. Then my skirt and kissed my hips. I blushed, Eli then pulled the black shirt over my head. He picked my my uniform and put it in one of his drawers.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Putting your uniform away. We will most definantly be using that again." Eli joked.

"Come lay down." I said and he crawled into bed with me. "I had a good birthday." I said smiling.

"I'm glad, Blue Eyes. I love you."

"I love you too." I said as we snuggled together and drifted to sleep.


	12. Graduation

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been super busy with my other story, plus school is about to start. Enjoy c;**

Today was the last day of school and Degrassi was having a huge graduation ceremony. Everyone was sitting in the gym clad in their blue caps and gowns. Eli and I were sitting by eachother, he was holding my hand.

Alli, Adam, Drew, and Fiona were all part of our graduating class.

Finally it was time for diplomas. When everybody got their diploma we all threw our caps in the air and Eli kissed me.

"I love you Blue Eyes!" Eli yelled over the crowd of cheers.

"You too baby!" I yelled back.

"Let's go find CeCe and Bullfrog." He suggested. I nodded and Eli grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd of cheerful, newly graduated students.

"Congrats!" Bullfrog yelled when we found them.

"Thanks!" Eli said, then gave CeCe a weird look and she nodded.

"Well, come on Bullfrog. We have to go." CeCe said elbowing him.

"No we don't." Bullfrog said skeptically. "Aw, shit nevermind." He said then winked at Eli. Was something going on here?

After CeCe and Bullfrog left, Eli and I were driving in Morty.

"I have to stop home real quick so I can get my phone." Eli said. I nodded and watched him make his way into the house. I decided to get my phone too. I reached to open the glove compartment. I wasn't prepared for what I saw next as a wave of anxiety washed over me. I stared at the box of condoms. Was he planning to sleep with me tonight? I grabbed my phone and shut the glove box quickly. "Ready?" Eli asked climbing back into the car and flashing me a smirk.

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner." He answered casually.

Finally we arrived at The Dot which was where we were eating.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back." I said and hurried to the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess. Who cares if Eli wanted to sleep with me? It was what I wanted right? It was both our first times, he was probably just as nervous as I was. I figured Eli was starting to worry so I left the bathroom and made my way to the table he was sitting at.

"Everything okay?" Eli asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I replied sitting down.

"Guess I'm just being paranoid."

"Perhaps." I joked and Eli laughed.

"Ready to order?"

"Yeah. I'll have what you're having." I said not really feeling very hungry.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Eli asked concerned. I sighed, I couldn't keep up with the charade anymore.

"Yes. Something's wrong." I admitted shyly.

"What is it?" Eli prompted.

"I found something earlier... In the car." I said and began to play with my hands, not making eye contact.

"Oh... Those." Eli said quietly.

"Yeah." I replied, "Were you planning to use them?" I asked blushing.

"Maybe... I don't know. I just wanted them in case something did happen between us." Eli admitted.

"Because of the way I've been acting... I'm sorry Eli." I said.

"It's not your fault Clare. I didn't intentionally buy them. I was at the store picking up a few things for CeCe and I thought it might be a good idea to get them." Eli explained, shrugging it off like no big deal.

"Stupid hormones." I mumbled.

"Sure Clare, blame it on hormones. You know it's 'cause I'm sexy." Eli joked and I let out a dry laugh.

"Oh yeah Eli. You hit that one spot on." I replied smiling.

"Knew it!" Eli chimed and poked me in my sides. I giggled, he knew that was my tickle spot.

"Stop it!" I said inbetween giggles. People were starting to stare at us.

"Say I'm sexy!" Eli demanded, continuously poking me.

"Okay you win! You're sexy!"

"Ha. Told you." He said smugly, finally pulling his tickling hands away.

"Well let's eat!" I said blushing madly, and changed the subject.

After dinner and a movie Eli and I finally made our way back home. Eli unlocked the door and we walked in.

"CeCe and Bullfrog aren't here. They wanted to give us some privacy. That's why they were acting so strange earlier." Eli chuckled.

"That's nice of them." I said absentmindly, nerves eating away at me. I knew tonight was the night. We were going to give ourselves to eachother. He led me upstairs to the bedroom.

"Are you sure you want this?" Eli asked, those emerald eyes burning into mine.

"I've never been more sure of anything Eli." I replied, my skin flushing a new tint of pink.

"If you want me to stop just say so." Eli said.

"Okay."

Eli took my fragile hands in his and began to place a sweet butterfly kisses up and down my fingers. My breath got hitched in my throat and I held my breath.

"You're holding your breath, it's making me nervous." Eli murmured.

"I am nervous." I breathed.

"Clare, you do what your body feels. Don't hold back." Eli smirked.

"Then you don't hold back either." I challenged.

He began to kiss up and down my arms, leaving trails of fire everywhere his lips touched my skin. We slowly began to strip eachother, until we were both completely naked and exposed to eachother.

No more secrets now.

"Are you sure you want this?" Eli asked all too caring.

"Yes Eli. I've been sure for a really long time." I answered and that's when our lips met for a kiss and he entered me slowly. The pain only lasted for a few minutes, and Eli treated me with the most gentle touches.

I gave him my everything as we performed the dance that so many other lovers have done before. Every thrust was a new sensation, and he kept going until we both reached our climaxes. I cried out his name, and he cried out mine.

"I love you Clare."

"I love you too."

Fin. (Shitty ending I know.)


End file.
